


A Friendship Perk

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Cora references both Derek/Stiles & Stiles/Malia, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Future Fic, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Pegging, Roommates, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Unrequited Stiles/Derek - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Cora’s friendship develops some new benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendship Perk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [42hrb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/gifts).



> sterekseason said:Cora + Stiles pegging and nipple play 
> 
> I’ve never written this ship so I had fun with this. Hopefully, it turned out alright! I also included the pining!Stiles for Derek we discussed.

“Which one do you want?” Cora looks at him curiously, smirking when he doesn’t answer immediately. “Wolf got your tongue?”

“Funny.” Stiles clears his throat and pushes off the doorway that he’s been leaning against. “Are we really doing this then?”

“Duh?” Cora rolls her eyes before she frowns. “Unless you’ve changed your mind. I’m not going to _force_ you, you know?”

“No mind changes.” Stiles shakes his head and nervously licks his lips. “I just wasn’t sure if you might have.”

“When have I ever agreed to do something under duress, Stiles? Anyway, _I_ suggested it.” Cora looks at him in a way that makes him wonder if she’s somehow able to read minds. Maybe it’s a werewolf thing? God only knows Derek’s given him that look before, and, okay, thinking about Derek right now is not a good idea. Forcing those thoughts out of his head, he stares at Cora, who is starting to look annoyed and impatient instead of amused and intrigued.

“This won’t fuck up our friendship, will it?” Stiles needs to clarify that before they actually do this because he actually likes Cora. They’re snarky peas in a pod who have become really good friends since they ended up at the same college two years ago. Good enough friends that they’re sharing an apartment now.

“You got drunk and vomited in my purse during our first college party, Stiles. That was way more friendship damaging than some good sex.” Cora narrows her eyes at him. “It better _be_ good sex, though. I expect multiple orgasms and breakfast in the morning.”

“Well, I hope it’s good!” Stiles runs his fingers through his hair and feels awkward again. “It’s not like I’ve had tons of experience, though. Malia was my only relationship, and a few sloppy college hook-ups aren’t necessarily the best indication of my prowess.”

“You definitely need to get laid, buddy. You’re way too tense and uptight.” Cora shakes her head. “You’ve got great fingers and a mouth I can ride through a couple of orgasms easily. My cousin also mentioned once or twice during girl talk skype sessions that you’ve got a big dick, so I know what to do with that even if you don’t.”

“Your cousin,” Stiles repeats slowly before rubbing his hand over his face. “This feels almost incestuous when you say it that way, you know?”

“No more so than the fact you’ve got a hard on for my brother and have wanted to hump his leg since you were sixteen,” Cora says dryly, her eyebrows doing a fair imitation of Derek’s, albeit sleekly instead of shaggily. That’s too many lys, he realizes, blaming Cora because it has to be her fault. Most things that give him headaches are her fault, after all.

“If we’re doing this, don’t talk about Derek. Okay? That takes it from something potentially fun to just really weird.” Stiles studies her. “What’s in it for you, Cora?”

“Besides orgasms?” Cora gives him a look that lets him known that orgasms are enough for her, but he knows there’s more to it than that because she’s almost sneaky as Peter. He just stares at her until she growls and flashes yellow eyes. “I want to, alright? You’re hot and you smell good, plus your kinks are my kinks so why not? If getting laid on the regular helps balance the pathetic pining for my oblivious brother, that’s just an added benefit.”

“Huh.” He wasn’t actually expecting that, but he knows she’s telling the truth because she’s grinding her teeth in the way she always does when she’s been forced to admit something she doesn’t want to. While he’s had a bit of a thing (understatement) for Derek since he was in high school, the feeling isn’t mutual, but he’s still not entirely sure if fucking Derek’s baby sister is the best idea.

“Don’t even try it, Stilinski.” Cora punches his arm. “You started talking about dirty fantasies and got me wet, you bastard, so you aren’t going to wuss out now that we’re in my bedroom. Forget about my brother for now. Anyway, we’re werewolves, so we’re a lot more understanding about sex stuff than humans. I mean, you fucked my cousin, and I’m curious to see if you’re as good as she says, not grossed out by it.”

“I got you wet?” Stiles pushes thoughts of Derek aside for now. Cora’s right. He doesn’t have a chance with Derek anyway, so it’s ridiculous to walk away from kinky sex with one of his best friends because of a crush. He looks her over and grins. “You want me.”

“Don’t get smug. It makes you look goofy, not sexy.” Cora snorts when Stiles just keeps grinning because he knows all her tells. He doesn’t have to be a werewolf to know when she’s lying. “Is the crisis of faith over now? Can we please proceed to the naked and fucking part?”

“Naked and fucking sounds awesome.” Stiles waggles his eyebrows. “But, first, is this just a one night thing or like, I don’t know, a casual thing that might happen again?”

“If you’re really good, I was thinking it could be a friendship perk,” Cora admits. Her defiant expression is daring him to refuse, like he ever would. He trusts Cora, and sex is fun, but sex with random strangers isn’t that enjoyable. That’s why he tends to focus on his studies and not do the casual one night stand thing he’d done his first semester. Cora obviously sees in his expression that he’s into the idea because she smiles. “No strings, can end anytime without ruining our friendship, and I never want specific details shared when my brother finally realizes he’s hopelessly in love with you and you two get married and have babies and shit.”

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Stiles says, feeling heat splotch all over his face as he tries to ignore her confident matter-of-fact tone about him and Derek. She’s not really psychic even if she likes to act like she knows everything. “So, friends with benefits. Only I’m not as smooth as Justin Timberlake, but you’re definitely as hot as Mila Kunis.”

“Oh God. Stop the pop culture rambling and answer my original question.” Cora motions into the open drawer. “Which one do you want?”

Stiles steps forward and blinks as he takes in the contents of the drawer. “Wow. That’s a lot of dildos.”

“A girl’s gotta have variety.” Cora smirks as she picks up a long blue dildo that’s pliant in her hand. “Do you like them long, Stiles?” She strokes the dildo in a deliberate way before picking up a thick purple one that’s a couple of inches shorter than the blue one. “Or do you like to be full?”

“Size doesn’t really matter,” Stiles tells her with a wink before he reaches into the drawer and removes a pink dildo that actually sparkles. It’s a nice width and long enough for him to feel without discomfort. “But sparkles make everything better.”

“Good choice. It’s a personal favorite.” Cora gets a few other things out of her sex drawer before closing it. “Why are you still dressed? Get naked, dumbass. I can’t fuck that tight ass if you’re wearing clothes.”

“You’re still dressed, too.” Stiles pulls his shirt over his head, though, and throws it on the floor. She whistles, making him laugh. “Stop that.”

“You’ve got muscles, Stiles. I’m going to enjoy this more than I thought.” Cora reaches out and drags her fingers over his abdomen, which isn’t muscular but also isn’t that soft, either. “Pants next. I want to see your thighs and ass.”

“I’m starting to feel objectified, Cora.” Stiles unbuckles his belt and then unzips his pants, taking his time deliberately because she’s so impatient it won’t take long before she snaps.

“You can whine about that after women have oppressed you for centuries and treat you like brood mares instead of equals,” she says sweetly, tweaking his nipple in warning. It has the opposite effect on him, though, because _hello erogenous zone_. He blushes again when he actually whines at the feel of her twisting his sensitive nipple, and he knows he’s made a terrible mistake based on the sly smile she doesn’t even attempt to hide.

“Right. Go feminism,” he says, pushing his pants down in an effort to distract her from whatever she’s scheming in that crafty mind of hers. “Ogle all you want. Should I pose for you?”

“Actually, yes. Do a slow turn for me.” Cora twirls her fingers, her eyes moving all over him and lingering on his groin for long enough that his dick begins to take interest. “Malia wasn’t lying. Are you a grower or a shower?”

“A grower.” Stiles shrugs when she snaps her eyes up at meet his, watching them widen slightly. “It’s not _that_ big. Just a little above average. Stop staring like that.”

“Like what? Like I’ve just woken up on Christmas day to find out Santa gave me everything I wished for wrapped in one sarcastic skinny package with a huge dick, sinful fingers, and a mouth made for sucking dick and cunt?” Cora snickers. “Cause, let me tell you Stiles, it’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas.”

“Now you’re singing.” Stiles can’t help laughing. “Fine. Use me as your own kinky sex toy then. I suppose I can suffer through it.”

Cora steps closer to him and grabs his dick, squeezing him through his underwear. “I think you’re definitely up for the job. Now turn around so I can see your cute ass.”

Stiles turns around, hardening even more as she squeezes his asscheeks and licks his neck. “Are you scenting me?”

“Shut up,” she mutters, rubbing her face against his neck as her fingernails scrape against his hips. She pushes the elastic of his underwear down, the cotton dragging over his dick before it gathers around his thighs. “I’m going to enjoy fucking this tight hole, Stiles. I’m going to make you come so hard.”

“Promises, promises.” Stiles bites his lip when she suddenly pinches his nipples. She’s taken her shirt off at some point, her bare tits rubbing against his back as she tweaks and pinches and rubs until his nipples are hardened nubs.

“Listen to you, moaning so desperately. Fucking the air as I play with your nipples. Sensitive, aren’t you? How did I not know this?” Cora keeps tormenting him until he’s whining and so hard his dick is leaking pre-come.

“Discussions regarding our sexual kinks haven’t really happened until tonight.” Stiles steps forward then turns to face her. “You know several of mine, so it’s time for me to learn some of yours.”

“Think you can?” she challenges, shoving her shorts and panties down. Her tits are calling to him, and he’s not in the mood to ignore them. Instead, he guides her to her bed and pushes her onto it, leaning down and licking on her nipples. His lips curve into a wicked smile when her breath catches and she whines low in her throat. Looking up at her, he deliberately scrapes his teeth lightly against the nipple in his mouth and watches her face twist in pleasure.

“Takes one to know one,” he murmurs against her tit before moving his mouth to the other nipple. While he sucks on it, he tweaks the other one, squeezing her tit and pinching her nipple until she’s writhing under him. “I wonder if you can come just from having me suck your nipples.”

“Your mouth is good but it isn’t _that_ good,” she says, shoving on his shoulder. “Use your fingers. Get me off then I’ll fuck you. Give you what you asked for earlier. Fuck you so hard and so good you can’t sit down tomorrow.”

“So fucking bossy, even when you’re falling apart beneath me.” Stiles moves his hand between her legs, stroking her wet cunt with his knuckles then using his fingers. When he slides one inside her, he sucks hard on her nipple, feeling her tighten as she bucks off the bed. Soon, he adds a second finger, rubbing his thumb over her clit when she tells him to, trying not to rub himself off against the bed because he doesn’t want to come until she’s inside him.

“If you were as good as you claim,” Cora says, breath catching after every couple of words, “I’d be too sex dazed to boss you around.”

“As I claim?” Stiles looks at her and narrows his eyes. He shifts slightly, rubbing his dick against her wet cunt, making sure to grind against her clit as they stare into each other’s eyes, neither one willing to look away first. “You’re soaking wet, Cora. Bet there’s a huge spot under you. Want my dick in you, don’t you? Bet you have since Malia told you about it. Bet you’ve used those toys wishing it was me, getting off while listening to me jerk off in the next room, smelling my come and _wishing_ you could taste it.”

“Fucking brat.” Cora scratches his back before pushing him off her and rolling them, gripping his dick and sinking down with one smooth movement. “Oh God. You’re so big. Bigger than my toys. Fuck me, Stiles. Make me scream then I’ll return the favor.”

“You might not be able to get STDs, but we don’t need any unexpected pregnancies, Cora.” Stiles bucks up before gripping her hips. “Off. I’ll grab a condom from my room and we can try this again.”

“Seriously? You choose _now_ to be a boy scout?” Cora punches his arm lightly before getting off his lap. “Forget it. You can owe me one later. Use your mouth instead.”

“Are you sure? My room is right next door.” Stiles isn’t surprised when her answer is pulling his head down between her legs. Alright then. He starts licking her cunt, lapping at her and rubbing her clit with his nose. Her thighs are strong, gripping his head as she pulls on his hair, cursing at him and calling him names for how good he’s making her feel. When she comes, she squirts, soaking his face with her release. He keeps licking her through her orgasm, not stopping until she releases her grip and pushes him back.

“Enough. Your turn now.” Cora grins at him before kissing him, licking at his lips before sucking his tongue. When she pulls back, she holds up the dildo. “Do you want to ride me? Or do you want it doggy style?”

“Whatever you want. Either is good for me.” Stiles watches her rub the dildo against her wet cunt, whimpering when she pushes it inside and begins to fuck herself with it. “Ride you. I want to ride you.”

“Fantastic choice.” Cora shoves her hair away from her face and kisses him again. Looking into his eyes, she arches a brow. “We still good?”

“I’ll get you a BFF necklace tomorrow. You can wear half and I’ll wear half,” he promises, leaning forward to kiss her nose. “Now fuck me.”

“And you call _me_ bossy?” Cora reaches for the bottle of lube and hands it to him. “Get your ass ready while I strap my dick on. No teasing yourself, either, because you look ready to blow. I want you to come when I’m fucking you.”

“Yeah, that’s what I want, too.” Stiles takes the lube and quickly works on his hole, trying to keep it efficient instead of arousing. When he’s taking three fingers, he figures that’s good enough. The toy isn’t that thick, after all.

Cora gets the bottle of lube and strokes her dick, getting it nice and wet for him. “I wanted to fuck your face with my toy, but I’m ready to fuck, so we’ll do that some other time. Come ride me, Stiles.”

“Sucking toys isn’t that fun anyway. They taste like plastic or latex.” Stiles makes a face before he crawls over her. Reaching between them, he grips the toy and begins to push down. While he slowly starts to fuck himself on the toy, Cora starts twisting his nipples, giving him an innocent look when he mock glares at her.

“Look at how well you take my dick. I bet you’re tight, aren’t you? Haven’t fucked many guys at all. I’d have smelled them on you. Just toys and your fingers. Keep your eyes open.” She bucks up to send the toy deeper. “I’m not going to have you fantasizing about my brother when you’re with me.”

“Wouldn’t do that,” he tells her, knowing she’ll be able to hear that he’s telling the truth. “Never let anyone fuck me. You know that. We just talked about it not an hour ago.” He begins to move faster, riding the toy like he’s done before. Only this time, he isn’t alone. She’s moving, too, fucking up into him, shifting until she’s making him gasp on each thrust up.

“Wasn’t sure,” she admits, leaning up to kiss him. “Just wanted to avoid any potential awkwardness. Come on. Get off. I want to fuck you doggy style. Think I can make you scream that way.”

“Oh. Okay. Sure.” Stiles pulls off the toy and kneels, gripping the blanket in his hands when she drags her dick across his hole. When she pushes inside, his back arches because, holy fuck, that definitely hits some different spots. The toy isn’t stiff, but it isn’t as pliant as a real dick, so riding it hadn’t been as effective as riding a guy might be. This, though, is definitely hitting all the right spots.

“You’re taking it so well. You like that, don’t you? Like having a thick dick in your tight ass.” Cora keeps talking but Stiles doesn’t really listen because he’s fucking back to take more and more of the toy. She’s managed to get the perfect angle, rubbing his prostate, and he doesn’t last that long when she reaches around to tweak his nipple and stroke his dick with her other hand. He comes with a grunt, burying his face against the bed as she milks his disk until he’s spent. Cora kisses his shoulder before pulling out of him and unstrapping her toy.

“Damn, that was good,” he says once he’s able to actually speak again.

“Yeah, it was fun.” Cora cards her fingers through his hair and grins at him. “Since you made the mess, so you get to sleep on the wet spot.”

“Why don’t we just move this next door to my room? We can sleep on a dry bed that way since I seem to remember you causing a wet spot, too.” Stiles kisses her lightly, smiling against her smile when she makes a noise like she’s about to argue about wet spots. He kisses her again before she can.

“Fine, we’ll go to your room to sleep.” Cora rolls off the bed and gets his shirt off the floor, pulling it on before grabbing her pillow. “Come on, lazy ass. I’m tired and want snuggles.”

“I always knew you’d be a cuddler.” Stiles puts his underwear on before he follows her to his room, snuggling up behind her once they make themselves comfortable in his bed. “Thanks for this, Cora. I needed it more than I realized.”

“Don’t thank me. That makes it weird. It’s not. We’re just friends who fuck. But, if you insist, you can repay me with many more orgasms. Two isn’t nearly enough,” she says, laughing when he tickles her side. “Stop that, dumbass. Remember, I want breakfast in the morning.”

“Best friends forever. And I won’t forget. Breakfast and orgasms in the morning,” he promises, pulling her against his chest and closing his eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
